metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Control Room (G.F.S. Valhalla)
:This article is about the room on the G.F.S. Valhalla. For other uses, see Control Room (Disambiguation). The Control Room is a main room aboard the abandoned flagship [[G.F.S Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]]. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and is the last new room explored on the Valhalla. Numerous Space Pirate and Federation Marine bodies litter the floor, casualties from the attack on the Valhalla five months before Samus Aran's arrival. It is where Samus obtains the Leviathan Command Codes from a Space Pirate Boarding Pod crashed into the room, and is given a varying message by Aurora Unit 242 informing her of what to do next. Beside one of the Federation Marine bodies, there is a small PDA device that is malfunctioning (likely broken by the trooper's fall) and displays the code "78356". If entered into a nearby Key Code terminal, the room will rock violently, and the terminal will bring up a flickering hologram of 313, the Aurora Unit installed on the Valhalla, giving a final message informing the Federation that the Space Pirates are extracting it from the spacecraft and bringing it to a "sentient planet which is the source of all Phazon". A Friend Voucher, "Secret Message Discovered", is rewarded. Connecting rooms *Control Room Access (via Galactic Federation Blue Door) Scans ;Machine :"Target was part of an energy generation system that fed power into the ship's Aurora Unit. ;Key Code :"Data backup terminal online. Enter the proper code to access the backup data files of the ship." ;Luis Ramirez :"Trooper appears to have been cornered before being impaled with a pirate melee weapon." ;PDA :"This model of PDA is commonly used by many Federation personnel. The current display reads: 78356." ;Space Pirate body :"Bioform died from internal bleeding from assault-rifle wounds. Melee weapon is missing." ;Space Pirate body (2) :"Pirate corpse is riddled with wounds from a Federation Marine's assault rifle." ;Scott Petersen :"Trooper was violently thrown against the wall. Subject's neck is broken." ;Ryan Powell :"Target's body has suffered a large number of energy burns from Phazon-based weapons." ;Grapple Voltage Terminal :"Backup power supply empty. Restore energy to the device to access control system." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad :"Unknown access code required. Use of an advanced visor system may provide helpful clues." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad (used) :"Information displays active. Terminal has automatically shut down and is permanently offline." ;Holograms :"Holograms provide in-depth info on how the Space Pirates have taken control of Leviathans." ;Anhur Incident :"Planet Aether, home of the Luminoth, was struck by a “Phazon Meteor” five decades ago. The impact had catastrophic effects on the already unstable planet, creating a “dark twin” of the planet and a fierce race known as the Ing. A brutal war between the twin planets took place, with the Ing gaining the upper hand. The G.F.S. Tyr went to the sector to investigate pirate activity, but were forced to make an emergency landing on Aether. Shortly after, the entire crew of Tyr was attacked and annihilated by the Ing. Hunter Samus Aran was sent to investigate, and wound up entangled in the local conflict. Aran fought against both Space Pirates and Ing, and arose victorious. Aether’s “dark twin” vanished, taking with it the Ing horde, and the planet’s peace was finally restored. After the Aether incident, the Federation sent the G.F.S. Anhur back to Aether to deal with the pirate base. Upon arrival, the crew and marines of the Anhur assisted the native Luminoth in dismantling an abandoned Space Pirate mining facility. During the operation, the crew detected the presence of Phazon. The ship’s crew investigated and collected several kilograms of ore, which would later lead to the development of the PED." Gallery Control Room 1.jpg|The machine that helped power the ship's Aurora Unit, with Luis Ramirez. RamirezTrooper.jpg|A closer look at Ramirez, with his PDA. Control Room 2.jpg|The corpses surrounding the Space Pirate Boarding Pod. PetersenPowell.jpg|A closer look at the bodies of Petersen and Powell. Control Room 3.jpg|The interior of the Space Pirate Boarding Pod. Control Room Secret Message.jpg|Aurora Unit 313's message. Dead Troopers Valhalla.png|Ryan Powell's corpse, as seen by the Galactic Federation Reconnaissance Drone. Luis Ramirez.jpg|Luis Ramirez's corpse, as seen by the Galactic Federation Reconnaissance Drone. Scott Petersen Marine.jpg|Scott Petersen's corpse, as seen by the Galactic Federation Reconnaissance Drone. ru:Отсек Управления (G. F. S. Valhalla) Category:Rooms Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3